Those Long Awaited Words
by momobird
Summary: Taiwan has grown up since the last time she saw her older brother, Japan, during World War II. With new feelings rising inside her, she and Japan plan to meet together, only as a family reunion, but who knows how much a day can change these two nations!
1. Response

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. Hidekaz Himaruya does. **

**Also, this story has no historical accurateness (meaning none of this ever happened), except for a few hints of the Sino-Japanese War and what happened to the two nations after World War II.**

**Reviews would be awesome! Enjoy~!**

Taiwan tossed and turned on her bed, trying with all her might to fall asleep. Despite her efforts, however, she remained awake for a good portion of the night, often drifting into half-awake slumbers and quickly waking back up. Uneasiness gripped the young nation, making it impossible for her to rest, and the anxiety about the sudden turn of events was constantly battering her mind.

The source of her apprehension came from a letter that sat, already opened and read, on her table. The neatly printed words seemed to float off of the paper and wind themselves around her head, whispering in the voice that she knew so well. No matter how hard she tried to block out the whispers, they kept coming back to her, softly murmuring their dreaded meanings, and keeping her awake every second of the night.

Finally, Taiwan couldn't take it anymore. It was three in the morning, _five hours _since she had gone to bed, and she was sure she would go crazy if she heard another word.

"BE QUIET!" she angrily yelled all of a sudden and to no one in particular. She found the following silence odd, since she was used to someone responding as it had been during her childhood when she lived with… Taiwan shook her head and willed herself not too think back upon those painful memories.

Her sudden outburst had succeeded in stopping the current of words, but she knew as soon as the silence returned, the words would come with it. Throwing back her thin blanket (it was often humid, even in the winter) as quickly as she could, she got up from her bed and walked over to the table where the dreaded paper lay. She grabbed the wooden chair that was next to the table, blatantly ignoring the piece of paper, and dragged it over to the window, making as much noise as she could.

Taiwan pushed open the window, feeling the night's breeze upon her face. The smell of the plum blossoms blooming in her garden drifted in and refreshed her mind, pushing all the irritating thoughts away from her. She sighed with relief and sat down on the chair she had brought over.

With her head in her hands, she looked admiringly outside at her homeland. Her house, exceedingly small compared to the other countries', rested on the side of a mountain and overlooked her city, Taipei. Even though it was late at night, the city still shone with lights and the air was filled with familiar nightly sounds, the occasional barking of dogs and one or two cars that happened to pass by her house. Taipei 101 glittered in a distance, standing high and proud amidst the other buildings.

Her mind eventually wandered to the paper, lying lonely on her desk along with the other important documents she had to fill out for her boss. Sighing, Taiwan got up and took the paper carefully in her hands. Sitting back down, she quietly read its contents again:

_Dear Taiwan:_

_How have you been these past years? I know I am doing fine myself, but I worry about you since you are by yourself most of the time and have yet to become accustomed to the other countries. I trust you are doing well, however, from what I hear, and I will believe that that is so. Never forget that my best wishes will always be for you and your people, and I am always here if you need me. _

_It has been a long time since we have last seen each other, and I think it is best for us to get together again, as a family reunion of some sort (if you will not mind me saying). I was hoping you would allow me to come visit your home, since I have not been there too often and am certain that you will not enjoy being at my house. I know the memories in that house are painful, and I apologize for that. It was entirely my fault and I hope I can make it up by letting you decide where we can meet. And of course, if you choose not to meet at all, I will understand. _

_I sincerely hope the past won't affect our future together, since it was only misery on your part, and I hope that we can repair our relationship with each other through this visit. Please respond as soon as you can. I don't want to make my boss any more irritated than he already is at this "inconvenient business."_

_Sincerely…_

Taiwan looked up from the letter before reading the name signed on the bottom. She knew who had wrote it just by a glance of those neatly-printed words and reading the name would only make the ache in heart even worse.

Reading the letter again resurfaced the odd mixture of feelings she had felt when she had read it through the first time. Anger was the first feeling that boiled inside her when she read through the first paragraph. As if she didn't know how to take care of herself! She was furious enough to rip the paper into shreds.

Then, when she read through the second, she quietly calmed down as the words brought her the real meaning behind the letter and what it asked of her. It was true. It _had_ been a long time since she had last seen him, and she knew that there was no way of preventing this "reunion." Despite her bitterness, though, she knew in her heart that she needed to see him again. After all, he _was_ her older brother… in some sense. They weren't blood siblings, and she was quite thankful for that.

After reading (and rereading) the entirety of the letter, she had thrown it on her table, frustrated and refusing to look at it again. He had apologized to her, but an apology just wasn't enough to make up for all the pain she had endured before. It wasn't physical pain she had gone through; it was emotional pain that had hurt her years ago, and it was still hurting her now.

Taiwan had originally thought of ignoring the letter and therefore outright refusing to meet him. He would understand; he had already said so in the letter. But she knew she would hurt his feelings (though he would not show it) if she did so. As the two opposing sides clashed against each other in a furious battle inside of her, the ache in her heart increased and she sat there, gazing unseeingly out the window.

Finally, against her better judgment, she got up and walked over to the desk where her papers lay. Opening a cabinet, she quickly found a clean sheet of paper and, grabbing a pen, proceeded to write her response:

_Dear…_

_Thank you for your thoughtfulness. I am doing pretty well on my own right now. There's no need for you to worry about my people or me._

_As for your request, I am happy to accept it. I was thinking of meeting on the last day of this year, so we can have the opportunity to see the fireworks shoot out from Taipei 101. Trust me, you will not regret seeing it, and I know just the place to get a spectacular view. Hopefully, your boss will consent on letting you take a break for that day. _

_If it is convenient for you, I'll wait for you at the airport on that day at around 10. After that, I'll show you around my island. And some words of advice: don't bring any jackets to wear. Despite being winter, the weather around here is still pretty humid. _

_It's true that we haven't seen each other in a long time, and I'm looking forward to seeing you on New Year's Eve._

_Taiwan_

After scanning her letter for any mistakes, she couldn't help but laugh at the formality in which she wrote (and he had written her). It was if they were writing to complete strangers (and she wondered if they really were) and very unlike what siblings would write each other.

Taiwan folded the letter and tucked it inside an envelope. Tomorrow, she would send it and in a few more weeks, she would see him as a host. And nothing more than a host, she thought, grimly.

She left the envelope on the table and climbed back into her bed, thoughts still pouring into her mind. The emotions inside her wrestled for dominance, and she didn't know what to feel.

She hated and loved him both at the same time. Hated him for going to war when she still lived as a child in his house. Loved him for taking care of her (or at least trying to) the way China had. Hated his formality and manners, the way he always seemed to act like an old man. And yet loved him for being there for her always, despite the fact that it was she, Taiwan, who had left him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered into her pillow. "I'm sorry for leaving you. It's just…"

_That I hated you? That I loved you? _She didn't know what to say.

The last time he saw her, she was still young, barely looking older than a seventeen-year-old girl. Now, she had grown to look like a grown woman, and she wondered how he would react to the change.

No, she wondered how she would react. Her love for her brother had changed, just as she had matured. She had grown past her old love for him as a brother, and despite her reluctance in meeting him, she knew, deep, deep, down inside that new feelings were rising up, longing to see his face again.

Heartache, bitterness, and conflict between her desires slowly brought out a tear that rolled gently down her face. Instead of wiping it away, she let it fall down her cheek and land onto her pillow.

"Japan, you bastard," she softly whispered. A thousand childhood memories flashed before her eyes, of warmth and comfort… and of pain and sorrow. She closed her eyes and slowly sank into slumber, her final words still fresh on her lips:

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was ****supposed**** to be a oneshot, but apparently, it's not. And it's definitely going to be more than a few chapters before you finally see the ending, so bear with me. :)**

**Anyway, this is the first fanfic that I have ever written, so I'm obviously excited. Reviews are the best way to improve an author's writing, so even if it's only a three-word review, I'll take it! (anything to keep me writing)**

**Update (7/21): I made a few changes, not much though. One thing you should note is that the time is changed from 8 to 10. **


	2. Request

**Hey, guys! -gets glared at-**

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for almost… a month and half? Well, I was in Taiwan for three weeks with NO computer access. Then a case of writer's block, and guess what? I find out I have allergies to mosquito bites. My arms and leg (and face) were swollen like you wouldn't believe. So I had to stop for a few days.**

**But enough of my rambling. Here's the story you've been waiting for. It's a bit choppy and runs through really fast, but I hope you'll like it…**

**Oh, and by the way, Japan's boss is a fictional character. I made him up just to add some conflict to the story and he has nothing to do with real life or politics or whatever.**

**Reviews would be great! (just sayin'…)**

**

* * *

**

Today was just one of those days that Japan wished he had never come out of isolation. The temptation of playing with those cute, little, furry kittens, had somehow overpowered his willpower to remain inside his room, and, years later, he wondered if it was worth those kittens in the end. Thinking of it on the bright side though, coming out of isolation _had_ brought modernization and an economic boost into his land (not to mention his current standing among the other nations), but with modernization came a steady rise in people, and with more people came an ever-increasing list of demands. And as a nation with over 127 million people, he couldn't help but wish (from time to time) that he had chosen to stay in his room and let someone else play with the kittens.

Japan sighed as he picked up another stack of papers to sign. It wasn't the overload of work that initially bothered him. It was more of the people who worked with him that usually got on his nerves… mainly, his boss. Not that he didn't like him; in fact, Japan greatly respected him for his hard-working attitude (much like Japan himself) and ability to make sound decisions. But sometimes (or more accurately, most of the time), his boss would take work a little bit _too_ seriously and wind up become a very, _very_ irritable man. Any arguments with him were hopeless; he always ended up winning. And besides, who could argue with him? After all, he _was_ this country's leader and Japan had no choice but to work alongside with him.

Japan ran a hand through his black hair and closed his dark eyes, deciding to rest for a minute. He had just returned from another harrowing day at work and could use a cup of tea to calm down and relax. Although tired, he still continued to work on the documents given to him, hoping to get ahead and therefore saving himself from the pain of having someone, particularly his boss, breathing down his neck tomorrow.

Shuddering at the thought of it, Japan decided that a cup of hot tea would help him settle down and concentrate on his work. He was just about to get up when a certain piece of paper on his desk caught his attention. Picking it up, he recognized it as one of the letters he had found placed in his mailbox when he returned home. After taking them inside, however, he had set them aside and hadn't bothered to look at them at all after beginning to work.

He turned the white envelope over and read his name in small but neat handwriting. Somehow the writing on the back struck him strangely familiar and he stared at it for a while, wondering if it was from one of the smaller nations that no one really knew about, until realization smacked him the face.

Japan stared at the white envelope, not daring to open it less even _believing_ it was there. She had responded, though her answer had yet to be revealed and Japan didn't want to get his hopes up. _But_, he thought happily, _it's a start_. The first step into mending the broken relationship he had long wished to repair, ever since the day she left.

He carefully opened the envelope and took the folded paper out. Settling himself back down in his chair, he read through its contents slowly, hardly believing what he was reading.

She had amazingly agreed to his idea. Agreed to the man who had brought her only misery and pain the short time they lived together. He was surprised that she had easily forgiven him… or maybe she hadn't and was only trying to be tactful by quickly agreeing. In other words, Japan had no idea why she had written back, but he didn't care. As long as he had the chance to see her, he would take it, no matter what.

And then, he mentally smacked himself on the head. Sure, she had agreed. But what about (Japan sighed) his boss? _That_ would be a problem. As work-centered and short-tempered as he was, it was highly unlikely that his boss would let him go.

Japan grimaced. He couldn't refuse to her answer, especially with the unspoken fact that she might not have willingly accepted his idea. But then he'd have to face his boss, something that Japan would have liked _not_ to do despite the fact that he worked with him every single day.

Japan was still lost in thought and battling over his options when Pochi, his white dog, came running into his room and nudged him in the leg. Japan jumped a little at the sudden contact and looked down. Laughing softly, he reached over and scooped the tiny dog onto his lap.

"Pochi, you won't believe it," Japan said, fingers absentmindedly petting the dog's fur. Pochi's eyes looked silently up at Japan's face at the sound of his name, tongue hanging out and panting. "She answered. Taiwan really answered."

Japan placed the letter on top of the pile of documents he had begun to work on. Closing his eyes again, he tried to recall the memories of Taiwan, looking for images that would help him remember her face, those warm brown eyes, the flowers that she wore in her hair... She had been a child then and the memories that resurfaced in his mind were that of when she was young. And then, all too quickly, came that fateful day. The image of her walking away, without even glancing back, was still fresh on his mind… He had never seen her since.

He was jerked back into reality when he felt something warm and wet licking his face. Smiling down at his dog, Japan picked him up and set him on the ground. He grabbed the letter, folded it, and placed it in his pocket, treasuring the words that had been written to him.

In his mind, he had already decided. He wanted to see her again, to see that smiling face that had always cheered him up through the toughest of times. He still cared and worried for her (as he had once been her older brother),but this affection he felt was different. Perhaps it was because of the years of separation that made them feel like strangers. Or maybe because she was no longer the child he had seen playing in his house and was instead a grown nation. He couldn't decide what the right answer was, nor did he try to.

However, although his mind was made up, reality had it differently. He still had to face his boss and hoped that he wouldn't take it too personally. And even if his boss refused, he would have to stand his ground and ask again. After all, who could give up an opportunity to meet a long-lost friend (_not sibling anymore_, Japan thought) of his?

Japan stood up and walked out of his room, beckoning for Pochi to follow him. "Come, Pochi. I'll give you something to eat in the kitchen."

And make that hot cup of tea that would definitely calm his racing mind while he was at it.

* * *

The next day was almost the same, the general atmosphere feeling a lot calmer than the day before. Of course, that couldn't be said for poor Japan. He was practically shaking with nervousness (and a bit from excitement) at the thought of asking his boss about the "reunion."

It wasn't until the end of the day that Japan finally found the chance to confront his boss. As the people who worked at the government office filed out, Japan got up and walked in the opposite direction, towards the big, mahogany doors that led to the office of the Prime Minister.

Standing outside the doors, Japan could hear the sound of papers rustling and the occasional clearing of a throat. He paused a minute and took a deep breath to calm himself down before finally summoning up the courage to knock.

"Come in," came the gruff reply. Japan gulped and slowly turned the brass handle, opening the door into a room almost as grand as the rooms in his house.

The interior of the room was finely ornate, with a mixture of objects of Japanese culture. There were traditional, handwritten Japanese scrolls hanging down the walls, and portraits of all the past prime ministers that had worked with Japan. Japan smiled sadly a little at some of them and, for a few, he regarded with a cold stare. He knew all them and what they had contributed to his country, but his boss didn't need to know about that.

Japan, however, did not look at the rest of the objects in the room. His focus instead was on the figure seated on a cushioned, black chair behind a dark-colored desk, documents and envelopes covering every inch of the shiny surface.

The man, Japan's boss, raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Hello, Honda-san. I wasn't expecting you. As you can see, I have a few more documents to sign…"

_A few more?_ Japan thought, slightly amused.

"… Before I can return home today. But anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, sir, I received a letter yesterday from my si—_friend_ that I haven't seen for almost fifty—fifteen years." Japan silently hoped that his boss would overlook his mistakes (none of the world leaders knew that their closest assistant and advisors were the nations themselves).

"Fifteen years, eh? That _is_ a long time to be separated… How old are you again, Honda-san?"

"One thou—um, thirty-three years old." Japan could feel sweat building on his brow. _I have to be more careful…_

His boss gave him an appraising look. "Hmph. And you still look as young as ever. But no matter. What is it about your friend that you need to tell me about?"

"I-in her letter, she invited me to visit her home in Taiwan on the last day of this year, and I was wondering…"

"If I would let you go," his boss finished. His brows knotted into a slight frown so that Japan couldn't tell if his boss was irritated at the request or that he was just deciding whether or not to agree.

An awkward silence filled the room, and Japan tried his best not to look too uncomfortable.

His boss was the first to break the silence. And break it he did… with unsatisfying news. "Honda-san, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't let you off on that day…"

Japan, despite his nervousness, immediately protested. "But, sir, she is my-!"

"Friend. Yes, I know, I know," the man impatiently interrupted. He gave Japan a stern look. "Friend or not, Honda-san, I can't afford to lose you, even if it _is_ just a day. You're my closest advisor and I doubt I can trust anyone else with your job. And besides, you always seem to know what the people like best..."

_Because I _am_ the country itself,_ Japan thought. Groaning inwardly, he decided to change tactics, knowing that it would be hopeless if he didn't.

Japan shifted his feet and said, "Sir, there's something I haven't told you."

"Oh, really? Well, you better tell me now before I send you away."

"My friend is not just my friend," Japan said, feeling even more uncomfortable with each said word. "She's also my… sister." The last word came out rather reluctantly. Was it really right to call her his sister?

"She's your sister? Interesting. I always thought you were an only child."

Japan's face reddened. "The point is, sir, I have to see her. Being separated for so long… has been difficult. The last time I saw her, we were angry at each other. And when she left, I didn't get the chance to say that I was sorry and that… I loved her."

Neither of them said a word after Japan finished. While Japan looked sadly down, his boss stared intently at the petite man that worked as his assistant, trying to look past those age-old eyes. When they finally looked at each other, faces both impassive (Japan wondered how many times his own expressionless face had made Taiwan angry), an understanding passed between them.

"What is the name of your sister, Honda-san?" he asked gently. Japan nearly jumped in surprise. His boss was rarely seen like this, talking almost quietly that he couldn't hear him.

"Her name is… Mei-chan. I called her a friend earlier because I felt more like a stranger than a brother."

His boss nodded knowingly. Another silence ensued, and his boss was, once again, the first to break it. "Honda-san, I hate to say this, but…"

Japan interrupted. "Sir, I'll do anything. I… I owe it to her."

His boss stared at Japan again, this time with a grin slowly forming on his face (much to Japan's shock; his boss _never_ smiled). "You really should have let me finish. As I was saying before you interrupted, _Honda-san_, I hate to this, but… you win. I'll let you go. Are you happy now? And don't even think I'll let you off this easily the next time!"

It was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. Taiwan sends him a letter back, _inviting_ him to come over, and now his boss is actually letting him go! Japan resisted the urge to pinch himself in the arm.

He must have stood there looking stupid (his mouth was hanging half-open) because his boss laughed hard, telling him tactlessly how silly he looked and that if he didn't leave now, he'd change his mind.

At this, Japan stood straight up and bowed, as was the Japanese custom. "Thank you so much, sir. I don't know how I'll repay you…"

"Just get out, Honda-san," his boss snorted, though his voice was not harsh.

Japan tried hard not to run to the door and book a flight to Taiwan's place. So instead he bowed again and walked slowly towards the door. His hand was just on the handle when a soft and unexpected voice said, "She's not your real sister, is she?"

The nation turned around to see the Prime Minister looking with that same knowing expression and smile. Japan sighed; there was no use in lying. "No, she's not. We're not blood-related, but I think of her as my sister since, in our childhood, we lived and grew up together in the same house." _But that is history now. Perhaps, with this visit, he can heal the wounds of the past._

"Well, I'll see you soon, then. Have fun on your trip." And, then, his boss did something that nearly shocked Japan into a stupor. He _winked_.

Japan left with a disconcerting feeling that his boss knew a _little _bit more about his feelings than Japan would have liked him to know.

Inside the office, his boss closed his eyes and chuckled. "About time you finally asked me. If I had known you liked her beforehand, I would have let you gone. After all, that was what happened with me and my wife, though my father was a bit more… restrictive."

Shrugging the memory away, the Prime Minister began his work again, not before looking at a picture of his wife and two kids set on the small table next to his desk and deciding that he'd take them all on a trip… on the last day of this year.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Wow. This chapter is long. Much longer than I thought.**

**Oh, yeah, and I made some changes in the first chapter, but they're not too drastic or anything. The only main thing that's different is that I changed the time from 8 to 10, since I really don't have any ideas on what they can do in the morning… **

**Thanks to all who alerted/reviewed/favorited (is that even a word?) my story! **


	3. Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

**This isn't a very long chapter (sorry about that xD) but they finally meet! :)**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

"Flight No. 553 from Tokyo has now landed at Taoyuan International Airport." The announcement reverberated throughout the whole building, delivering its message to those who had waited long to hear it. Struck with a newfound interest, a group of bored-looking people moved closer towards the gap where the passengers would soon walk through and gathered around, chatting excitably with each other. One woman, however, a young woman with gentle brown eyes and shoulder-length hair, neglected to move with them. Instead, she stood off to one side, unmoving, hands neatly folded in front of her and a small smile fixed on her face that seemed like it would last an eternity.

And indeed it could. She was immortal after all, as all nations were, and could afford to have waited for centuries for anyone. Anyone _but_ the nation she was waiting for now. Despite her calm appearance, worries and doubts constantly flew through her mind and made it hard to control the tremors of nervousness that she felt. _What if he never got her letter? What should she say to him? Did he still look the same?_ She knew _she_ didn't.

Sighing, her wandering mind eventually drifted to the events of the past morning, and despite herself, she smiled. It was, to say the least, as normal as any other morning in her life. Perhaps, a little bit more hectic than what she was used to. She spent almost the entire morning deciding what to wear, first trying on her pink quipao (given to her by China as part of her "dress code") before deciding that it was too old-fashioned for her taste and brought back too many memories. Placing it gently back into its original care-worn box, she then proceeded to look for other, more "modern" and fashionable clothing. After a few more different selections, she finally settled with something semi-casual, hoping that _he_ didn't decide to wear a suit that day. Then, after checking herself in the mirror, she left the house. Of course, not without placing that same cluster of pink plum blossoms in her dark brown hair, just above her left ear, as a symbol of the flowers she loved.

All in all, one could say it was a normal start-out for her day, if "normal" could be used to describe these nations.

The clock next to the dashboard, where all the flights and departures were posted, finally read ten in the morning. Already, as she stood there by the side of the wall, a group of Japanese tourists were walking through the gate, all in the same festive mood of New Year's Eve and with the same hesitant expression of being a newcomer in a foreign country. Heart pounding, she stood up on her toes (she wasn't very tall, but then again, most of the Asian nations were short) in order to see past the shoulders crowding the gate, hoping to catch a glimpse of _him_… but he wasn't there. At least, not yet.

* * *

Japan frowned as he stood there, passively waiting for the crowd that blocked his way to the exit to disappear. He wasn't one to push and shove his way through, so he had decided to wait until someone would move and give him space to walk through... which didn't happen. Not even after standing there, in the same spot, for five minutes.

Honestly, what were they all waiting for? Luggage? He didn't have any with him; after all, he was only visiting for a day. All he had to carry was his jacket, which he had brought _just in case_ (one could never be too sure), and a small tea set, wrapped neatly with paper, that he had bought for her as a gift.

Another minute passed and the crowd moved barely an inch. _How unsatisfying_, he thought, growing irritated as he continued to stand there. The thought of squeezing into the crowd made him highly uncomfortable; he never liked being too close to people. Even if it was with friends, he preferred to have a distance between them. Physical contact was a whole new level for him, something he didn't quite understand and was not particularly good at handling with, even if it was only a handshake.

After a few more minutes, Japan concluded (with utmost reluctance) that there was no other choice but to enter the crowd itself or forfeit any chance of getting out of there. Preparing himself for the "trauma," he began his way through with a steady current of "excuse me's" and "sorry," face as red as Spain's tomatoes and sweating like he was spending a summer day at America's house.

And then, the gate was ahead of him, merely a few feet away. He was so concentrated on getting through the crowd _alive, _though, that he didn't even notice when he made it out, nearly tripping over his own feet trying to squeeze through invisible people.

Receiving a few strange looks (which he tried to ignore), Japan continued to walk on as if nothing had happened, face still colored bright red. He passed groups of people gathered around the gate, all waiting for someone but none of them the person he was looking for, growing self-conscious with each passing minute. _Where was she?_

* * *

There. Taiwan watched as he stumbled out of the gate, looking rather flustered and a bit red in the face. She quickly glanced away as he looked around for her, hoping that he hadn't seen her. She was still scared, still undecided, still unsure if she wanted this "reunion" at all. All the courage she had prepared for this moment was gone, disappeared into the air as quickly as he had appeared. Cautiously looking back at his direction, she saw him walk away from her, hands holding what looked like a jacket. _A jacket?_ Taiwan laughed, amused. _For what? Snow in the middle of a tropical island?_

Following closely behind him but making sure she was hidden, she stared. And stared. And stared some more. Not that Japan looked any different; in fact, he looked the same. The same dark eyes and black hair arranged in the same fashion as it had been for centuries, the same impassive face that she hated, the same… everything. He was none different from the man she had been with over sixty years ago, so why was she staring so intently at him?

Taiwan sighed. She had promised to meet him, and now he was here, in front of her, just an arm's reach away. Butterflies flew violently in her stomach, almost making her sick, as she reached out her hand… only to hesitate and draw it back. Her hand was trembling when she pulled it back. Surely this wasn't the right choice. To invite the man who had emotionally hurt her back to her home. Who in the right mind would do that?

Taiwan stopped in her tracks, watching as Japan continued to walk on, oblivious to the fact that the person he was looking for was directly behind him. Here was the chance to leave. To disappear and hope that Japan would take it as a "no" and go back to his home. To save herself from another round of emotional pain. But despite these thoughts, she remained there, rooted to the spot and unable to move.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Leaving would be undoubtedly rude. Of course, Japan would take it politely (he wasn't entirely good at showing his anger) and leave. But living with him for so many years had taught her that many people were not what they seemed on the outside, and she was sure he would remember this moment (if she chose not to show up) for a long time.

Emotional pain didn't seem very enticing, either. She had had enough of that to fill a lifetime already, and she sure as hell didn't need any more. But if she left, her mind would constantly pester her with that same, old, million dollar question: _What if?_ What if she had chosen to stay? What if, with this visit, she could mend her relationship with Japan? Perhaps, even forgive him? What if, what if, what if?

Shuddering, she decided that it was best to leave these questions unanswered. She began to walk, heart thundering in her chest. Her mind was racing, thoughts pouring into her mind. She didn't have time to think; there was nothing to lose. _It was now or nothing_.

Taiwan grabbed his arm, startling the other so much that he nearly dropped the box he was holding. He turned around and met her eyes. For a moment, they stood together, staring at each other without a word said between them. In his eyes, she was a stranger, a beautiful young woman in her late twenties but just an ordinary human. It was only until he saw the pink flowers in her hair that he realized who she was. His eyes widened. _This couldn't be…_

"T-Taiw-?"

She smiled. "Hello, Japan."

* * *

They didn't speak for a few minutes, quietly taking in each other's company and wondering what to say. Japan was trying hard not to stare at her, still rather shocked by her appearance. She had grown so much since the last time they saw each other. Grown, perhaps more maturely than physically. Her face still had that same cheerful and sunny expression, the same warm smile and the way her brown eyes lit up when she did so. But now, when he looked her, there was something different. She looked tired and careworn, almost haggard, the faces one would see on people who'd seen too much in their lifetime. The look of an old nation, one who fought countless battles and struggled through deep depression. _But she can't be _that_ old,_ Japan thought. She was much younger than he was, a couple centuries at least. _What had she gotten into after she left him?_

Japan cleared his throat, trying desperately to find something to say. His hands were sweating, its moisture slowly soaking into the wrapping of the box… the box! Japan quickly held it out to Taiwan. "I bought this for you. It's not much, but… I hope you like it."

Taiwan looked surprised. She carefully took the box from his hands and slowly tore the wrapping. It was a tea set, or at least that's what the picture on the box showed her, made of clay, small but beautifully decorated. "Thank you, Japan. It was very thoughtful of you."

She tried her best to smile, the smile turning out to look more like a grimace. _How was she going to last the whole day like this?_

"I remember you liked drinking tea," Japan commented, more talking to himself than to her.

Taiwan nodded. Yes, she did. Well, most Asian nations did anyway (including England).

They stood there for moment in awkward silence, both wondering what to say and even when they did, they didn't.

Taiwan smiled, embarrassed, and looked outside of the sliding doors, watching cars pass through and people waiting by the sidewalk for a ride. She sighed, inwardly. She was the host; it was her responsibility to lead this "reunion," no matter how uncomfortable it seemed. "Here, let's… go outside. My car's parked by the sidewalk."

Japan, as the guest, quickly agreed, grateful that they did not continue to stand there. As they walked through the sliding doors and into the side of the road, a wave of tropical, humid heat seemed to engulf the two. Outside, the sky was partly clear, save for a few clouds that randomly drifted across the open, blue, expanse. From the corner of her eye, she saw Japan look up and comment, "Good weather today."

Taiwan laughed, stunning Japan by the sound of it. "Good weather _for now_. Weather here has a pattern, and if it continues to follow it, it will start raining sometime in the afternoon. Perhaps even a thunderstorm."

When Japan looked dismayed, she quickly added, "It will let up at night; don't worry. We can still watch the fireworks and hopefully have time to spend in the night markets before that."

They reached her car, the car looking like it'd been through all kinds of weather (typhoons included) and gotten damaged a repeated amount of times. Japan looked unsure of sitting in it, knowing that he was deathly afraid of unsafe moving objects, _especially_ when it came to driving. Taiwan saw him looking at the car and assured him that she'd driven this car countless times without any problem and that it was perfectly safe to sit in.

"The driver's seat's on the left side," Taiwan reminded, after noticing him walk across the car to where she was standing. His face flushed, nervousness making him rather clumsy and forgetful, he started to walk back around the car and almost walked out into the street before a taxi honked his horn angrily at him.

"Sumimasen," he muttered, eyes wide with shock, carefully sidling to the other side. Taiwan had to bite her tongue to hold her laughter and said, "Be careful with the cars here in the city. They drive like madmen."

Japan's eyes widened more. _Oh, no. Another Italy?_ "Um, do you?"

Taiwan smiled, rather smugly. "Well, we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Some of you may notice the extended section of this chapter (after Taiwan says, "Hello, Japan."). I took this part from Chapter 4 (which is almost done!) and added it to the end of Chapter 3, because Chapter 4 was WAAAAY too long.**

**Also, "Sumimasen" means "Excuse me" or "I'm sorry" in Japanese. I had the chance to visit Japan for a few short days and learned a little Japanese myself. I LOVED using that phrase, escpecially with other tourists (lol). It kinda scares them... xD **

**Anyway, thanks for reading my story! Reviews are kindly appreciated! :D**


	4. Reminiscence

**Hello, again!**

**After finishing this super LONG chapter, I decided to take a few paragraphs from this chapter and move it to the back of Chapter 3. So, please go back and read it! (sorry for the confusion) xD**

**I was reading the past three chapters, and I found the writing kind of choppy… Anyone agree? xP**

**And also, Taiwan's a bit OOC, don't you think? She's usually a cheerful, strong-willed, independent (and quite fashionable) young nation, but the past chapters all show her angsty side… the reason is, looking at her history, you'd think she's been through some pretty horrible… stuff (don't want to use the "word" xD). And she pretty much still is, not being recognized as a nation. But anyway, hopefully this chapter will show her "cheerful" side! **

**I'm running out of words to use in my chapter titles… which are pretty cheesy if you ask me. xD**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I always love to know what you guys think! **

* * *

Japan's hands never left the armrests throughout the whole car ride through the city. He was gripping it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His head was set forward, eyes staring unseeingly out the front window. He didn't have the courage to even turn his head around, afraid of seeing how fast they were moving as the car zoomed past traffic and swerved around other vehicles.

The surrounding city life in the late morning was a blur. If he had looked out the side window once, he would have seen the great number of people walking under covered sidewalks, cleverly designed to create more space for roads and as a protection to the constant rain. It was a very cluttered city; apartment buildings were lined up right next to each other, only a foot away from the other and with windows covered with drying clothes. Small restaurants and stores of all kinds, from cosmetics down to convenience stores (the most prominent one being 7 eleven), hung their signs on these buildings, hoping to catch the eye of possible customers walking around. Motorcycles were found everywhere, on the streets (swerving through traffic), parked in the sides of alleyways, or even under the covered sidewalk. Buses were not uncommon as there were not many people who owned cars, or even a motorcycle. An entrance leading to the underground metro station was found every few blocks or so.

Taiwan continued to talk about her plans for that day while driving through the inner part of Taipei, unaware that her poor visitor was hardly hearing a word. To herself, she was only talking to keep her mind off of other things and the constant worry of a host not being able to impress her guest. While she talked though, she put on her most cheerful face, a talent she had developed during those hard years. She had learned how to keep her fears and worries buried deep inside her, and how to smile all the pain away and act like nothing had happened; it was something she did for the sake of others, if not herself.

Right now, her current destination was none other than the spotlight of her city: Taipei 101. As the world's _second_ tallest building (Taiwan was still rather annoyed by the fact), it was a natural tourist magnet and what would a trip to Taiwan be without a splendid view of its capital city? It was better to go now then later, anyway, since the sky had relented to remain clear at least for the morning and was more than likely going to rain in the afternoon.

As she entered the underground parking of the skyscraper, Japan's hands started to relax from their rigid position on the armrests. He let out his pent-up breath; he didn't realize he had been holding his breath before he released it. He almost died of relief when he heard the engine go off and cautiously wobbled out of his seat.

"S-so, where a-are we going to n-now?" Japan managed to stutter, placing his balance on the car, not trusting himself to walk a few steps forward.

Taiwan frowned. "Weren't you list… wow, you look terrible. Are you alright?"

He nodded, feeling slightly better now that he had gotten some fresh air. Though "fresh" was not really the word to use for an _underground_ parking.

"We're going to Taipei 101!" Taiwan grinned, reminding him of the words that had flown into one ear and out the next during the ride.

"Sounds exciting," Japan agreed. He had heard of Taiwan's achievements and was actually looking forward to seeing it.

Taiwan nodded enthusiastically. "The observatory's not open to public today because of firework preparations, but as always, there are a few exceptions."

Together, with Taiwan leading the way, they walked through the parking lot and into the entrance that led them inside the underground shopping mall. As all shopping malls were, it contained a large, open space where people were walking around, admiring the enormous ceiling and looking through the windows of countless amounts of stores. Taiwan could have easily spent the whole day shopping (and window shopping) for clothes, shoes, and lots more, but knowing Japan, it would have made him feel awkward, and there were other plans she needed to follow. But, as she walked past designer stores of various kinds from different places in the world, she couldn't help but look through the windows, dazzled by what she saw. Japan, seeing her fascination, smiled. This was definitely the Taiwan he knew.

She turned around to look at him, as they continued to walk across the mall. "I'm taking you to see the city from the top of Taipei 101. There's a spectacular view from there, especially when the sun's out. Then, we're going south to see the more rural areas."

"Already?" Japan asked, somewhat puzzled. He had hoped to see more of the city. That is, if it didn't require any more driving.

"Yes. Like I said, it will rain soon, and, down south, it's almost always hot and sunny. We'll grab some lunch before we go."

Japan decided that it was better to leave the decisions to the one who knew the land better than he did. And besides, with Taiwan leading the trip, if she wanted her way, she'd get her way. And Japan was more than happy to follow.

* * *

Elevators. The last place he would ever want to be in.

Getting into the line was no problem at all. A short talk with the lady behind the counter and Taiwan and her "guest" were invited, kindly and hospitably, to line up behind the small group of people waiting to go up to the observatory.

Despite the small amount of people inside the "box of terror," Japan couldn't hide his uneasiness. He was still squeezed into the back, praying to whatever deity was up there in heaven that the elevator ride would be quick and easy. Painless.

As the elevators closed and a woman's voice started to give some welcoming information, he stiffened and closed his eyes, wanting to get this over with although he knew there were some ninety floors to climb.

Taiwan felt him go rigid next to him. Living in the city had taught her to feel comfortable around others. In this tiny island that was home to over 23 million people, it was perfectly normal to be squeezed next to a lot of people in a small space, especially on buses and subways.

She looked at him, noticing in the dim light that his eyes were closed. She almost felt sorry for him. Taiwan could still remember all his fears, the things that would make him delighted (or annoyed), how to make him laugh and smile when he was down. All this she had learned when she lived with him. She wanted him to be happy, to know that she still cared for him despite what he had done. And so, against all her better judgment and acting purely on impulse and her love for him, she slowly grabbed his hand with trembling fingers.

His eyes flashed opened and abruptly turned towards her, but Taiwan was already looking away, glad for the mild darkness that hid her flushed face. He felt her hand in his, small and warm, almost like a child's. It gave him comfort, something he hadn't felt since the day he wrote that letter. Memories upon memories flooded his mind, reminding him of those days they spent playing together as children, holding hands like brothers and sisters would do.

One memory stood out. It was when they still lived, the five of them, together in the same house, years before the Sino-Japanese wars and when everything was still peaceful, still made sense…

* * *

"_Kiku, Kiku!" a small voice came calling out to him through the open door that led into his room. Japan looked up from the book he was reading to see a young girl running excitedly into his room, dress smeared with dirt and barefoot. In her left hand she held a tiny, yellow flower, his favorite kind. Her right hand was hidden behind her back, holding something he couldn't see._

"_Look what I found in the backyard!" she squealed, barely holding in her anticipation. She held up the flower to his face, and said, "It's a chrysan… chrystm… chrys… chrystant…" _

"_Chrysanthemum," Japan laughed, taking the flower from her tiny, dirt-filled hands. Taiwan smiled, embarrassed, and began to laugh when she saw how him tuck the flower behind his ear. _

"_You look like a girl, Kiku!" she teased, giggling, and Japan couldn't help but join along with her._

_He hugged her. "Thank you so much for the flower, Wan-chan…"_

_Her smile melted and turned into a frown. She pouted, "Don't call me that. Why do you have to be so formal?"_

_Japan was taken aback. "But why not?"_

_Taiwan stared at him, obviously frustrated. She had told him _millions_ of times but he still wouldn't remember! "I'm your little sister, Kiku!"_

"_Alright, alright," Japan chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll try hard, Meimei…"_

_Her frown ceased to disappear, and she turned her head away from him, looking out the door. "You always say that, but you never actually do it."_

_Japan sighed and smiled. "Taiwan…"_

_When she didn't respond, Japan gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. He held out his hand, pinky outstretched. "I promise I'll try hard from now on. _Pinky_ promise."_

_Taiwan slowly grinned and intertwined her pinky with his. "You promise?"_

"_I promise." _

_Taiwan gave him a fierce hug and started to run out the door, before coming back and picking up something she had left on the ground. _

_Japan asked her, curious, "What is it?"_

_She shrugged and showed him a basket overflowing with rotten flowers, rocks, and dirt. "Stuff I picked from the garden." _

_Japan stared. "And what is it for?"_

_A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Korea's gonna pay for last week's prank."_

* * *

Japan's thoughts were instantly snapped back into reality as the doors opened to the observatory, bringing in bright sunlight that made his eyes blink. Taiwan's hand instantly left his as she swiftly walked out, not looking back at him. The stiffness in which she walked made him wonder if she had too been thinking of past memories, perhaps not as happy as the one he had been looking upon.

Shocked, Japan started walking towards her retreating figure and called, "Wait, Taiwan-chan-!"

Taiwan suddenly turned around to face him, brown eyes acquiring a sort of stern look. A look that Japan had never before seen on her child-like face. _She really has matured_, he thought as her eyes sent an unnatural feeling up his back.

"Don't call me that," Taiwan replied, tersely. "It's either 'Taiwan' or by my human name 'Mei,' nothing else."

She didn't regret her retort, though she knew as a host she shouldn't have replied so harshly. She knew Japan meant well, but she hated the feeling of formality, especially now between Japan and herself. They were nations who had known each other for centuries, for goodness' sake! She refused to be called anything that would further levitate the distance between them.

Taiwan walked on towards the large, floor-to-ceiling windows that boasted a 360, panoramic view of Taipei from 383.4 meters in the air. She stood off to the side of a window, looking quietly down at the city, sad brown eyes staring yet didn't see anything. She was lost in her thoughts, thoughts that should have been kept hidden inside her, yet the look of strangled emotions clouded her face and it took all her effort to stop from crying.

Japan slowed his walking and stared at the lonely figure staring desolately through the window. She'd probably been here a number of times, but as this was his first he was curious of the view he'd often heard about. He stepped carefully towards one of the windows, pressing his forehead against the glass.

It was a stunning picture. Small rays of sunlight filtered through the already gathering rain clouds, shining their light on miles of buildings and roads. The mountains, situated to the left of the window, were filled with trees of all sizes, covered in deep, lush green colored leaves that hid any sign of branches. From this high in the air, the cars and motorcycles were miniscule ants, the people walking in the streets even smaller. The river that flowed through the city was a thin snake, weaving its way through the mass amounts of houses and tree-filled parks. Telling from the sun's placement in the sky (or rather, the direction in which the rays shone), it was high noon. His stomach confirmed his conclusion.

Japan was still staring out the window, when he sensed Taiwan move closer to him, her eyes still trained outside the window and without a glance at him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, gently, finding something to say.

Japan turned to look at her, and answered, "Yes, it's… amazing." He wasn't entirely looking outside the window when he replied.

Taiwan finally looked at him, smiling brightly though her eyes could not be said the same. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…"

"No, don't be." Japan shook his head, sincerity in his every word. He remembered that she never liked to be called that way, and despite the knowledge, he had failed to prove to her that he remembered.

Again, another silence followed and they both continued to stare out the window, peacefully watching people go along with their own lives, oblivious that two nations were staring silently at them, wondering what it was like to be human, to be mortal, to be free of carrying a country's burden and could live lives free of painful memories gathered from centuries' worth of wars and oppression.

Taiwan broke the sullen silence. "Are you hungry?"

Japan nodded and gave her a small smile. "I can go if you want."

"Alright then!" Taiwan laughed, once again putting on her mask of cheerfulness and becoming the host. "Where should we go first?" she wondered, placing a finger on her chin and looking up at ceiling, as if answers would be found there. A light bulb flicked on in her head.

* * *

It was just after lunch when the first few raindrops began to platter down into the city. It started out as a light drizzle and gradually became heavier with each passing minute. Taiwan and Japan walked out of the restaurant which served, to Taiwan's opinion, the best beef noodles in all of Taipei. They had just finished and paid for the meal when it began to pour, a thick wall of water drowning out any possible sound.

Taiwan sighed. It was too early for _this_ kind of rain. She could only hope that it remained sunny down south. "Well, there's no use driving in this rain. You can hardly see anything."

Japan let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for that… though it did prove to be some kind of problem. During lunch, Taiwan had told him, again, of her plans for that day, this time with Japan hanging on her every word. He knew they were going south, but in this weather it would be impossible to drive… could it?

"How will we be able to go south?" he wondered, out loud. The answer, though, was obvious. They would take the THSR, Taiwan High Speed Rail, south to Kaohsiung and then work their way up the island and visit other cities, such as Tainan or even Yilan and Hualien on the eastern side of the island. That would take the whole afternoon and a little bit of the evening at least, and they would return back to Taipei for some "night market fun" (as Taiwan called it) and watch the fireworks.

Taiwan shook the keys in her hands and looked slyly in Japan's face. "We can always _try_ driving."

His face paled. "N-no, that w-won't be necessary. Isn't there a metro station near here?" He sure hoped there was.

"Yes, just a few blocks down. We'll have to walk though and we'll need an umbrella… I'm assuming you didn't bring one?"

Japan shook his no. He had brought his jacket though and it proved useless in this humid, rainy weather. He had left it in the backseat of her car.

"Well, no worries. I have one, but we'll have to share." Taiwan took a small umbrella from her bag and shook it open.

_Share?_ Japan gulped. Two people under the same umbrella meant…

When he continued to stand there, Taiwan grabbed his arm and pulled him under the umbrella with her. "Come on, old man, we don't have a lot of time."

Japan's face was flushed with the contact; his mind could hardly think coherently. So instead, he let Taiwan lead him past roads and other traffic, still trying to calm his scatterbrained mind. It was all too much for him, but in the end, he had to admit he rather enjoyed it, being so near her yet so far. He had a lot to work on, especially if he wanted to win her heart.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, this chapter is still so long. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! :)**

**I won't elaborate too much on their trip; the next chapter will begin when they've returned from sight-seeing and are going to the night market! (my FAVORITE place on EARTH. There's more than one night market in Taipei, all with awesome things to eat and/or play with!)**

**More angst and FLUFF ("It's so fluffy, I'm gonna DIE!") in the next (and possibly, LAST) chapter! Stay tuned for more!**

**Thank you, EmeraldGreen4Life, for reviewing every chapter! You make my day! 8D**


End file.
